


I'm in love with my grandpa Rick. (crap story. prepare to cringe.)

by 1Lilisenpie1



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deal With It, Dumb story, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Please Kill Me, Praise Kink, Smut, birdman is happily married, bisexual Morty, cursing, different music., gay slurs, i think thats it I might add more tags, lots of incest, made up aliens and other stuff, morty has brown eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lilisenpie1/pseuds/1Lilisenpie1
Summary: Morty has always known he was a weirdo, a freak, but this was on a whole other level.(This is my first fanfic on here. It'll be crap. I'm doing this instead of doing something productive with my life. WARNING! SPELLING ERRORS. LOTS OF THEM. Also look out for,.cringe.AWFUL writing.ect.Hope you enjoy?) (PLZ take it easy on me??  0_0) (comments motivate me! Sonplz. Even if it's SMOL.)





	1. Chapter 1

Today Morty was just trying to pay attention to the teacher babbling on about who made the telephone or something like that. But his mind was in another place. Morty kept thinking how _good_  he might look in a bright yellow sundress with some black flats. Or something like that. He was **so**  excited for summer. The end of the school year was only a week away! Finally he can go on an adventure whither Rick without missing school. He made up for it.

But still. It was the end of the school day. Finally. It didn't feel long, but he just wanted to see Rick so bad. Morty was walking home humming take on me.(By a-ha.) As Morty's walking home he was thinking about how to please Rick. At that thought Morty remembered how much he loves him. At first he thought he was disgusting and crazy. But then he slowly started to except his love for his grandfather. More known as Rick Sanchez. Or just Rick.

* * *

* * *

Back at the house Rick was watching ball fondlers:THE MOVIE. He recorded the movie for later, so he could watch it with Morty. Beth was at work, Summer was packing for college, and Jerry was in his room doing who knows what. It turns out that Summer got above average in her studies, so she's going to college early. 

Then Morty walked through the door. Rick already knew who it was without turning around. He was happy he was here but also a bit irritated. The little shit was here. "H-hhey Rick!"  Rick grunted a 'hey' in reply. "W-what are you watching?" "Ball fOOHHndlers the movie." "Nn-No way!" "YyEEAHH. I r-recorded it so w-wEEEH could watch it." "T-thank you Rick." 

 

* * *

 

After the movie Rick went to his garage and Morty went up the stairs. Before Morty when the to his room he went into summers room and looked in her closet for that purple dress she wore to the wedding. She was spending the rest of her nights at her friends house, so he was safe to take her dresses she didn't take. She left five dresses, yes. It was okay to take them because she left them because they're to small for her. Morty takes them to his room and puts on the purple dress. Breathles. He is breathles. "Oh j-jeez... I-I look so... beautiful." Morty said as he twirled in it.  Would Rick like how he looks? Would Rick...love it?

 

 

 

 


	2. getting caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gets caught red handed. And by God it had to be Jerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS WAY LONGER!!

It was Friday at last. Morty got up and folded the dresses neatly and put them away in his  _special_ drawer. In there he has eyeliner, drawings of Rick, poems, and now the dresses. Morty then closed his his drawer and then locked it. Then he got ready for school. Morty got his trademark yellow shirt and blue jeans.  Morty than said good morning to Rick. Then said bye to Jerry. Then walked to school. Morty knew he liked Jessica, but the only reason why is because she's an asshole, like Rick but less.

As Morty walks to school He looks at all the nice girly looking clothing in many stores. Morty imagined he was in some of the dresses, going to prom with them on. But that could not happen. That's why Morty took Summers dresses. To relieve the urge. Now Morty reached the school doors. Here goes nothing. 

* * *

 

Rick was in his garage tinkering with some new gadget and then he got a  call from his mmulti-vers phone. He picked it up and it was snowball.  "Hello Rick. How are you?"  "N-Nothing mUUHHch. How you h-holdin' up?"  "I'm doing fine. Everyone else is too."  "T-thats great." "And how is Morty? Is he okay?" "H-He's dOOHHing great. Instead o-of all C's he's got A's and B's. And we're p-planing on going to your universe f-for a few wEEHHks." "That's fantastic. I'll be waiting for your arrival. In the meantime I'll prepare everything for you two. Chow Rick! Have a good evening." "Y-You tOOHH." And with that Rick hung up. Then he thought of the kid named Morty. He was something else.  Rick pulled out his flask and took a gulp. Then got his green alien alcohol and poured it into his flask.

Then Rick heard the door open and close, and he new who it was Beth by how fast Jerry came down the steps. Beth had to stay a bit later because of an old horses heart was failing. And the horse was her favorite. Rick got up from his swivel chair and opened the garage door to see Beth poring a glass of wine and Jerry watching the stupid news. "Hey dad! How are you?" "Eh. C-could be bEHHHter. You?" "Same as you. You want some?" Beth pointed at the wine bottle.  "S-sure. JUUHHst a b-bit." It was his favorite kind of wine. So Rick made an exception. Rick put a little bit of his alcohol in his wine.

* * *

 

Back at school Morty was drawing Rick holding his hand at the park. Morty tried to put detail into it. Morty was a great artist. And by artist he means good at art. A guy came around and saw Morty's drawing and took it. "What is this?  Is this a made up boyfriend of yours FAG." "N-N-NO. I-it's just a picture! Nothing is g-g-going on in the picture that i-i-i-is gay! And I'm not gay!" "Oh really? And how could you not be gay!? I've seen your drawings of you in dresses. You Faggot." "I-I'm N-N-NOt a f-f-fag!!" Then the bully left. Morty sighed. His feelings a bit hurt.

On Morty's way home the bully was with three other guys. They came over to Morty. "How you doing Fag?" "U-u-um. I-I'm doing...o-okay?" "You know I am?" Morty shook his head no. "I'm zack, this chill guy," He pointed to the guy on his left. "Is Jacob. And this big guy," He pointed to his right. "Is Rufus. And this smooth talker here,"  He pointed to the guy behind him. "Is Daveron." "O-okay... U-u-um I'm M-Morty. Morty S-Smith." 

"You know why we're here fag?" Morty shook his head no. "To give you a good beating. You know why?" Morty shook his head slowly, no. "Because Fags are a disgrace to this place." Morty turned to run, but before he could step a foot on the ground they grabbed him. Morty tried to scream but Rufus punched him in the jaw. Morty was Crying hard.  "Awww. The little BITCH is crying for his mother!" Said Daveron, laughing. Zack kicked him in the stomach, while Jacob bust his lips and gave him a good kick in the shin.

After that they left. Morty got his mirror from his backpack and looked at his face. All he had was a busted lip and a bruise on his jaw. But it wasn't bad. His body hurt a whole lot. But it didn't look bad at all. His face was the only thing that got visible damage. He has tuff skin. Rick said he has pig skin. Morty smiled At the thought of sort-of compliment.

When Morty got home he found Rick on the couch asleep, his mom was on the phone. He went up and cleaned his lip. And after awhile it got better. Morty went to his room and put on the rose pink dress in the drawer. It was a bit floofy but it was amazing. He twirled in the dress. Looked in the mirror. Stunning. The door opens. "Hey Morty dinner's almo-." He pauses his sentence and Morty stares at Jerry. He looks at him. And he looks back at him. "*AHEM* w-we need to talk." Said. Jerry. 

                                S H I T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. Ler me know so I can improve. Or something. Comments motivate me. Thank you for even reading this!


	3. The talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a talk with Jerry. What'll happen?  
> (Enjoy?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. I mean... I do for all but... never mind. Love you.

Jerry stared at Morty in shock and confusion.  _why is Morty in a dress? Is he... no... maybe he's just gay. It-it must be a phase. I-I... this is... bad? I don't know. Just. Talk to him. He is your son after all._ Jerry sighs. He sits on Morty's bed and pats the spot next to him. Morty sat next to Jerry. Morty was a bit scared of what was going to happen. Will Jerry hate him?  _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIT! I'M GOING TO  D I E. OR WORSE. CHILL Morty chill. It's okay. Just breath._ Morty was shaking and his hands were sweaty. Morty couldn't look Jerry in eye, he was too scared of what he might say.  _Jerry is going to HATE me! I-I knew I was awful._

Morty sighs. "J-J-Jerry. I-if y-y-you're going t-to say s-s-somthing t-then just say i-it." "Morty. Why are you wearing a dress? Are you... trans?" "N-NO. I-I just like wearing them." "Are you... gay?" "I-I'm n-neither of t-those things. I... I j-just f-feel more... me in a-a-a dress. I'm not gay or trans."  "Then what are you doing in a pink  _dress_!?" "I-I...I l-like  wearing d-d-dresses. A-A And if Y-You don't like t-this t-then...w-we don't h-have to t-talk anymore."  "But why!? your a boy. Not a girl. And no one will like a guy who likes girl clothes." Jerry sighs. "I guess I won't talk to you anymore." Jerry got up and Morty heard him say fag under his breath.

 _Am I...bad? Is there something wrong with me? I. I'm a freak! I-I..._ Morty starts crying. Done trying to hold in the tears. Morty starts sobbing.  _I-I KNEW I WAS A FREAK! I. I WISH I COULD JUST. HUG RICK. I JUST WANT HIM TO COMFORT ME, OR SOMETHING. I. I guess I'm just a...freak, something is wrong with me._ Morty wipes his tears away and changes his clothes and goes to Rick's garage. Morty walks in the garage and sees Rick tinkering with his portal gun. "H-hey Rick." Morty says in a quiet voice. Rick turns in his swivel chair and looks at Morty. He had some tears still sliding out.  "W-woah. W-wHAAHT happened. Y-You l-l-look like shIIIt."  Morty sighs. "And I-I feel like shit t-too." Morty told Rick about the talk with Jerry and what he said under his breath. "W-wEEEHHll Morty it s-seems to me t-that Jerry is a dick. You should've said 'F-FUCK O-OFF!' You're your own p-person." "T-t-thanks R-Rick." Morty hugged Rick and sobbed out of happiness. "A-alrIIIGGHHTT. E-enough s-sapiness."

Morty got off of Rick and thanked him for not judging him. Morty walked out of the garage to his room to relax and listen to music to clear his mind.  _What the hell Jerry!? I can't believe that bitch said that to Morty. Morty is beautiful just the way he is and If Jerry can't except Morty for who he is then he should fuck off. Wait. Did I just call Morty beautiful!? I'm going insane. Not that I aren't already. Morty deserves better.  I...guess I have feelings for Morty. No. That's bad. He is... it doesn't matter. I've had sex with a bunch of many kinds of aliens. So this would be alright. Probably. Now. Let's go talk to Jerry._

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap. In my opinion. But... what do you think? 
> 
> After: hope u enjoyed!?


End file.
